


Don't you get it (Forget it)

by qwertynerd97 (Daffidill23)



Series: Moonlight Sonata (Poetry from the Adventure Zone) [7]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Poetry, Poor Barry really doesn't deserve all the pain I put him through, TAZ: Balance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 04:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daffidill23/pseuds/qwertynerd97
Summary: Barry is an incredible sap, and just constantly writes poetry for Lup... even (especially) when she's not around.Here is an angsty little poem he wrote at some point during the 10 years between when Lucrieta void-fished the IPRE and the day of Story and Song.Also,Calcu22made a song version!Listen to it on SoundCloud





	Don't you get it (Forget it)

Hey, don't you get it  
There's a longing  
Inside of my chest  
That hasn't a name

Hey don't forget it  
Because everything  
Changes and everything  
Stays the same

Hey, don't you get it  
I am wandering blind  
In a world where  
There's nothing to see

Hey don't forget it  
There's a feeling  
Of loss that no one  
Can explain to me

Hey don't you get it  
Take a dozen steps  
Forward and watch  
As each one sets you back

Hey don't forget it  
And all that you know  
Is you don't know  
Just what you may lack

\-----

Also, [Calcu22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calcu22/pseuds/Calcu22) made a song version!  
[Listen to it on SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/lauren-grelle/dont-you-get-it-forget-it)


End file.
